Kari Aorika
The one and only Callie. She, along with her cousin Marie Kikuma, have rose in fame as the Squid Sisters, while contributing (along with Captain Cuttlefish and someone only known as July) to the rapid fall of the Octarian Empire by killing DJ Octavio and freeing (almost) all of his slaves with the Calamari Inkantation. Here's her backstory, according to the founders of the Inkipedia: Callie was raised in Calamari County. At a young age, she became interested in singing and entered Inkopolis' first annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest with her cousin, Marie. Their stunning performance earned them a standing ovation from the audience, as well as a first-place trophy and certificate. However, this success did not make them instant stars. Although Callie eventually joined Marie in creating the Squid Sisters pop group, for a time after their move to Inkopolis together, the two struggled to make ends meet, and so worked part-time at Walleye Warehouse during their early years as professional singers. Callie also worked part-time at Piranha Pit. Despite these setbacks, they eventually rose in fame, quickly becoming Inkopolis' premier pop icons in the process. Years later, the Squid Sisters had become household names in Inkopolis Plaza, with one of their celebrity jobs being hosting Inkopolis News. Callie usually opened with humorous statements regarding stage news, gently poking fun at Marie in the process. She also helped announce updates and Splatfest news and could be seen chatting with Marie in the Inkopolis News Studio. Whenever a Splatfest occurred, Callie and Marie could be seen singing and dancing to ''City of Color atop trucks in the Plaza equipped with platforms and stage equipment. Across all regions, Callie's team won 26 Splatfests, while Marie's only won nineteen.'' Months later, after making a news broadcast about the disappearance of the Great Zapfish, she joined the New Squidbeak Splatoon, while convincing her cousin to do the same. Then they found July, and off they went. After destroying the Octomaw, DJ Octavio ordered for Cuttlefish to be kidnapped and brought to the Troposphere for his execution. However, Callie, Marie and July arrived just in time to rescue him. After a long battle, they performed a remix of the Calamari Inkantation, freeing Cuttlefish (along with many Octarians) and turning the tables on their favor. They eventually ejected him out of the ship, and launched him back at it, gravely injuring Octavio. His ship explodes soon after, and revolts began inside the empire. With Cuttlefish and the Great Zapfish safe, they revealed it on Inkopolis News, not disclosing their part in its rescue. Though, they never explained why they had such a strangely deep relationship with Ralph Skipper! Anyways, some time later they met Claudia, and then things quickly downhill after some incidents. Go to the link for the whole story. Almost 4 years later...she decides she had enough with the US and moved to Japan...according to the MSM. I guess we'll go there and find out... She is a Black and Magenta Inkling with white skin and angular eyes with gold irises and light-brown pupils in the shape of a plus. We hope she doesn't come to Rockford once we do something there... Category:INKLINGS